This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our research interests are focused broadly upon the design, synthesis and characterization of unique polymers, with emphasis upon the development of synthetic methodologies that allow for the preparation of complex nanostructured materials. Just as typical synthetic chemists prepare molecules of specific stereochemistry and connectivity, using natural products as the targets to exercise their craft, we are identifying nanoscopic natural products, e.g. viral capsids, lipoproteins, and even dolphin skin, as synthetic targets. We do not attempt, however, to synthesize exactly these structures, but rather, to produce synthetic materials that capture the basic structural and functional elements.